My Mr Sunshine
by kagome313
Summary: She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to get what she wanted...


**My Mr. Sunshine**

**New one-shot! I got inspired from reading a new Zane book I got my hands on lol. It's been a while since I read a Zane book so I was overwhelmed ((grins))**

**It's a new approach from my usual style of writing… so yh**

**Read and Review… Mostly just **_**Enjoy**_**!!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

I remember the first day I laid my eyes on Mr. Sunshine. Oooh _dayuuuum_, did my coochie start singing its very own tune or what? He had a body that seemed like it was chiseled out of stone and his sizzling hotness had my eighteen year old ass needing to fuck him one day.

And anyone can bet their asses that I meant it.

Did any of you girls ever saw a guy, watched him over within a few second and already thought of doing the most erotic things to and with him? Well that's how it was for my Mr. Sunshine, and my wet pulsating coochie was enough indication for its demand for this older guy. What's a girl to do when neglect flew out the window long ago and most of all when the guy's very aura bled _F-U-C-K M-E_?

My job at the Bowling Alley was to just sit at the front desk and do basically nothing except hand out the shoes to people who wanted to bowl. I was on my winter's vacation from high school and thought a few extra cash would help me instead of just quitting completely just to chill with my friends during the holiday. The pay was still low since it was owned by a close relative of mines I suppose. But I endured it since it was the only job that gave me such privilege. Shit, with an attitude like mines and a temper to back it up, who would want a worker like me attending to their clients?

Enough wannabes already came up in here, trying to hit on me and I sent them packing with a few colorful words of choice – enough color to put the damn rainbow to shame! I was tomboy enough to be mistaken as a guy since I'd cut my hair short, just below my chin two years ago. It was easier to handle and comb as oppose to when it was as long as it was previously. My boobs weren't that big and were often hidden with the oversize thick hoodie I wore, and my lil' shape would simply disappear when I wore those sweat pants to keep my ass warm.

Anyways, could you imagine how pissed I was when the one guy I wouldn't mind hitting on me passed me like he'd pass a lamppost on the road? He never even greeted me at the front desk! Always wearing a damn scowl that made my body burn for his touch, and his lips were set in such a way that made one think shit was under his nose, but I only saw it as begging my legs to just spread open and introduce him to his new daily dessert. But no, all he did was pay me, took his shoes with his fellow co-workers I assume and left me all alone at the desk to ogle over him as my flaming coochie wept the tears of arousal.

He's been a regular customer for almost four months since this was my part-time job after school and on weekends and not once,_ not once_ did he think to talk to me! I'd see him come in or leave with some hot ass bitches, making the envy in me roar to life… And I was not the type of person to act like this! I've come accustom to hearing his voice and recognized instantly when such vile profanity leaves his beautiful lips and that was what dragged my ass to work every evening since school let out.

From my boring position at the desk, I've come to know four things about him. His name, age, occupation and number of siblings he had, and I was damn satisfied since I knew that was more than enough to try my hand at a one night stand for the first time.

He goes by the name of Inuyasha, I had no last name – didn't need any quite frankly since I'd probably find some shorten version to scream when I do get some good dick my way. Hell I'd fight my way through whores, sluts and bitches just to get some good dick from him in any direction! He was twenty seven years old, a couple years added to mines but that hottie was so damn fine that I'd want to fuck him even if he was fifty fucking years! He was well in shape – not too bulking and not too scrawny. His aura breathed superiority and that's why the job as an Executive Producer of an Advertisement Business owned by his older brother suited him so much.

His only sibling, the owner of the entity came in here a few times, I'd instantly knew they were related by the color of their eyes. Deep amber like cognac I'd drink when I go out to parties – my favorite sinful dose of liquor.

But don't get me wrong, a girl can only wait for so long, and since my chances of being fucked without any attachments seemed slim to none, I'd started to lose hope and was even settling for this guy who'd had a crush on me since freshman year. I think his name was Kaougo or some shit like that. Who cares, quite frankly all I'm looking for is some good ol' cock to relieve some of the stress from work and vacation homework those bitch ass teachers thought to give us.

Hail the ray of silver lining that gave me hope beyond reasoning.

Hey, I presume even God wanted me to get a little taste of this Inuyasha guy, even if he was always so grumpy – I guess he'd been lacking some good sex from those toothpicks he'd been bringing up in here. Mind you though, a little taste of Inuyasha wasn't what I ordered! I wanted the whole freakin' buffet, an endless fountain of some good dosage of milk and sausage my way.

That silver lining was a Snow Blizzard one lucky Friday night when everyone went partying and only about five people came in that night. It was nearing ten, closing hours and when the last person decided to leave after realizing how heavy the snow was falling I'd decided to follow suit.

Could you imagine the elated feeling I felt when Inuyasha himself pushed passed the doors just before I could close them? He was shivering like a washing machine gone bad, hugging himself closer as to block out the cold wind. His usual glare was in place as his sharp eyes surveyed the vacant place.

"Do you have coffee?"

His voice had a grouchy rudeness to it, but all I know was that he could have spoken gibberish and I'd still nod my fucking head in response like a damn dog since it was the first time he spoke to me – _literally_.

I locked the doors first, seeing as the snow was picking up its destruction and I also wanted to block out as much cold as I possibly could. I didn't want to become a Popsicle in any sense.

Inuyasha was silent during the preparation of the coffee and I wondered if he'd just drink in silence when he got it and then leave.

A quick peek out the window told me no fool would dare set foot outside…

"You got a name?"

Damn, just when I thought he wouldn't speak again! He grasped the mug filled coffee as soon as I set it down, taking a huge gulp and exhaling loudly in content before I even got my name out. The way his long lashes tickled his cheek as they fell closed in bliss hypnotized me. When he opened them slowly, sizing me down, I felt my sinful coochie react like a wild beast, reminding me of my long awaited goal.

"I'm Kagome."

What the hell? My voice sounded a little different when it reached my ears. I knew he probably thought the same since he paused just as the mug touched his lips, quirking his brow in surprise.

Even so, I saw him nod his head once, not making a comment about my voice. I did however notice the way he looked at me. I couldn't quite put a word to it, but I felt like at that very moment, he could have seen my very soul.

We spoke for a good while, I even lost track of time when midnight started rolling around and yet the blizzard still didn't hold up, if anything it only got worst. We found out that we had similar things in common, like types of music right down to favorite bands and solo artists. He was even shocked to hear I enjoyed watching/playing basketball just like him. I started playing basket ball in middle school and was on the team ever since. We argued about who could beat who in a one on one match, and I was glad to let him know that just because I might not look it, I could beat his ass any time of the day. I couldn't help the damn blush that slapped me across the face when he told me he was pleased that we both shared so much things in common, as if a possible 'us' could happen. I found myself loving his laugh as we joked around.

He then spoke about those same toothpicks that always clung to him, saying how he's fed up of the same type of girls and hated how all their personalities matched to a T. I couldn't stop the incredulous look on my face when he told me they'd quicker choose a side salad than some of the best steak, or solid food for that matter.

Had those anemic tricks gone insane?!

I let it be known to him that if I had to choose, it'd definitely be steak. This may come as a shock seeing that I'm barely pushing 110 pounds, but I love to eat. I don't play around with food – any sort of food might I add.

"You're one interesting kid."

Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh! That smile made my damn knees go weak! That comment about 'kid' would have to slide for now because I couldn't stop the deep crimson that dusted my cheeks when he grinned and _winked_ at me.

This dude knew what effects he had on me, I saw it in those sinful eyes as he licked his luscious lips slowly, twirling the now empty mug slightly on the counter. The silence was suffocating, even more so with his scrutiny with those piercing orbs of his. His bangs fell seductively over his eyes a little, tickling his lashes and I couldn't help the itch that suddenly took me over since I wanted so bad to run my hands through his long mane.

But still, the damn silence needed to be done with!

"I wouldn't say I'm a kid."

The inhibitions flew out the window long before I spoke to him, so he better damn well be prepared for _anything_ on my watch. Just like I'd predicted, the smile returned full force, caressing my arousal in pleasure. He didn't reply to my statement, he simple stared at me silently, his gaze moving slowly over my frame from the waist up since the counter was hiding my lower half.

When he got up with ease, I looked up as his height made him hovered over me now. I vaguely wondered what this man's height was but that flew out the window the second I felt his breath fanning my slightly parted lips.

I couldn't _begin_ to comprehend how fucking shocked I was with the proximity he suddenly graced me with! Oh damn, oh fucking damn! I had to grip the edge of the counter to keep my balance, and when my hazel eyes clashed with his amber orbs I knew that my reason for keeping this job was finally taking its course.

My coochie was going to be fed – tonight!

That same devilish smile was all I got before he closed the distance between us, dragging my lips into the burning flames of hell. His hands were covering mines where they still gripped the counter's edge as our first kissed sparked until the flame was blazing out of control.

I would have believed that my sinful ass went to _heaven_ and back from that simple kiss! Oh Lord! That Inuyasha can lay one on a rock and still get a reaction out of it! His tongue was so fucking talented that I _swore_ that my coochie was whining for a sample. When my playful tongue finally got caught in his web, he sucked it for all I was worth; making me wonder what the hell took me over. I'm telling you, I was fucking possessed with the way I responded, going on my toes just to deepen the kiss even more, if it was even possible.

Damn could he tease though? When he pulled away quickly and far enough for the counter to keep us apart, his lips spread in that wide devilish grin. I wanted to slap that grin off his face, but my hands were still beneath his where his fingers slightly caressed them.

"If you want, you can sit on the counter."

My hands felt instantly cold when he moved his hands away from them, taking a step backwards to remove his coat effortlessly. His muscles rippled from the simple movement and I couldn't stop the breath of air that got stuck in my throat.

I stared ghostly at him, trying to process his simple sentence that had so many meaning behind it. Hell, if he wanted me to balance naked on a bowling ball I'd find some way to do it!

Still, I played it cool, sizing him down with my intense orbs while I ran my tongue over my swollen bottom lip. Mr. Sunshine sure can kiss, and I'm a girl that enjoys a good kissing session. I shifted slightly and knew my ass was wetter than water itself, especially when I noticed he had on a fitted turtle neck that hugged him so gloriously.

Oh fuck!

I was on the counter within seconds, a leg over the other as I faced him, watching him closely while my heart beat accelerated the closer he got to me. The slight smile on his visage made me want to shout to the fucking world about how lucky my ass was going to be in a short few moments.

I forgot how to form words when his hands rested on my thighs, parting my legs slightly as he eased between them with grace. Shit, damn, oh fuck did I want to jump his bone! He'd think I was some crazy ass bitch who'd escaped from an Asylum if I reacted like that.

"Are you saying you're capable of doing _adult_ things?"

Even if I wanted to answer I wouldn't have been able to. Like I said, words were forgotten on my behalf. He pulled me closer to the edge of the counter, and my knees brushed against the waist while his larger hands, compared to mines rested against my waist firmly. He sighed as if pondering something, all the while holding me captive with his stare.

I wanted to scream to his fine ass to hurry up and take me, but before I could part my lips, his very own lips kissed my neck lightly, and then brushed his palms upwards, under my oversized hoodie. His touch burnt a path on my skin, making me shudder visibly with a rigid intake of breath. Damn man had me feeling like a fucking light switch! He pulled me closer to the edge of the counter, easing up my sweater slightly as his lips neared mines. I felt the evidence of his erection pressed against my yearning core. _Aw fuck_! My labored breathing caused by his actions killed the silence, making me hornier with each movement made.

Before I knew it, I was topless with my small boobs bared to his hungry gaze. I felt a little self-conscious since compared to his usual ladies; my boobs were very small in comparison. All that shit flew out the window when he moved down and took a ripe nipple into his eager mouth, swirling his tongue around it like the fucking pro I know he was! Oh damn, did I see stars! I didn't know such pleasure could come from the simple act of sucking on my lil tits. He grasped the neglected one with a hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers until it became hard before attending to it with his mouth like an eager hungry baby.

The moans leaving my mouth as he partake of his appetizer frightened me, but I remembered who this fine ass species was and knew then that anything was capable of happening when he was the one doing the actions. My restless hands tangled into his mass of midnight locks until he was satisfied with the height of arousal I had reached.

I wanted to speak, to say something about how wonderful that felt. Hell I was even surprised that I didn't cum all over the damn place! His lips came crashing down on me with a vengeance, removing my bottom clothes with grace and talent in one swift motion.

Boy was the place chilly! I didn't have time to complain since his very actions were burning me to ashes.

With a deep hue of pinkness dusting my cheeks while I looked over his smirking visage with glazed, lust-filled orbs, he ran his hands slowly up my thighs, nearing the main course. I almost cussed him out when he stop short and covered his hand tracks with his lips, kissing the inside of my thighs ghostly, all the while parting my legs.

My system forgot how to exhale the breath of air I gulped down as Mr. Sunshine made his way to the main course. I eased back a little, my hands gripping the counter for support when he puffed out a breath of air from his lips against my coochie. I couldn't help the shuddered exhale of air that shook me while my knuckled turned white from the tight grip I had.

I thought my ass was going to faint, fall backwards into nothingness from the suspense, but damn me if I didn't search for more willpower when his tongue flickered against my hidden jewel. _Dayuuuum_, he ate me out so good that I had trouble holding on. My hands and legs were shaking from the electrical pleasure coursing through me!

Was it a good five minutes before my fourth orgasm started to rise? I swear if I wasn't so focus on the sheer pleasure this guy brought me, I'd have passed out long ago. Never in my entire life had someone made me cum so much in such a short time. Hell, the most I'd cum during a good session was three times and I _know_ for a fact that we haven't even _begun_ to partake of the wonderful buffet to the fullest.

I felt it in the pit of my stomach, caressing its way to the top too damn slow for my taste. I wanted to hold on to my climax, yet I needed to feel the release even more. His tongue delved deeply inside of me, massaging my walls the best he could as he shifted slightly with his hands grasping my ass cheeks. Mr. Sunshine was a damn famished man! His face glistered with the evidence of my previous climaxes he evoked out of me.

Oooooh, just a little more Sunshine… Damn, he was tongue-fucking me _sososo_ good! I was bucking all up in his face, literally begging him to continue his actions. Yeah, he ate me out good, beyond good that my ass almost felt like I was getting the real deal. Shit, if he was this good with his mouth, I couldn't even begin to imagine how his ding-a-ling would have me thrashing.

Before I knew it, my climax reached its peak, and my hands gave out. If not for his tight hold on my lower half as he welcomed my coochie's weeping delicacy, my ass would have surely fell off of that counter. The guy was not only talented but his ass was strong.

I was so embarrassed when my coochie started squirting like a fucking dick riding on its way to ejaculation. That has never happened to me. I'd often hear my few girlfriends brag about how awesome their guys where at fucking and how it was so good that they'd squirt their pussies off. I've never experience that since my time in the 'sex land' barely reached two years.

But this new experience was off the fucking chain!

You better bet your asses off when I tell you Inuyasha lapped up every bit of my honey as if he was a thirsty dog who finally found a river of water.

My ass was moaning from such an earth-shattering experience that I'm sure I was putting all those singers to shame with the high notes I was hitting.

I was too spent to even sit up, and my legs were still shaking from the after shock. A sheen of sweat coated my whole body as I lay spent with Inuyasha keeping me steady.

"Was that too much to handle?"

I would have laughed at the arrogance leaking from his words, but he yanked me up so fast and made me straddle him where he sat on the stool in one swift movement that I was in astonishment. His lips crashed down on mines and I instantly tasted myself as he delved his tongue inside of my mouth. I began to milk like a fucking cow from just thinking about how good he ate me out.

Don't let me get started on how talented his hands were! Fuckety! I don't think I'd get surprise if I found out his toes were gifted as well. One finger entered me and I jumped in surprise, never breaking the kiss. A second entered and I only started to moan as the kissing continued. But shit, when a third invaded my coochie I went ballistic! Riding his fingers like a fucking expert as I tried to focus on the kiss but I knew I was too far gone for such focus. Hell, he made me feel so good that I could have lived off of that shit and never complain, and to think that his delicious cock wasn't even in view yet!

I came again within those few seconds of his fingers fucking the day-light out of me. My juice coated his fingers like honey and he broke the kiss to press those same fingers against my lips.

I dare say that he was a fucking freak.

Don't get me wrong though, I absolutely loved it! We stared at each other dead on, our lust evident within our orbs as I slowly took all three of his fingers in my mouth, sucking on them even slower as he wet his now parched lips. His lids fell half closed as I continued my actions, showing him just how good I can use my mouth. I took them as deep in my mouth as it allowed, all the while grinding my wet coochie all up on his hard cock.

Damn oh damn oh _Dayuuuum_! Mr. Sunshine was as big as a fucking horse. I could tell even with his pants still on and I knew I was going to ride this sucker until the fucking saddle broke.

I released his well sucked fingers after a while, getting off of him slowly since I wasn't sure I would be able to stand fully. Sure enough, my ass was wobbling like a damn penguin and I was glad to fall to my knees. I didn't waste any time in unbuckling his pants and whipping out his huge cock.

If possible, my coochie only wept more in delight.

His cock was just beautiful. The head glistered with pre-cum and stood at attention. I wondered if I could take him all, knowing how petite I was compared to him. Inuyasha was literally hung! Fucker was huge and I couldn't stop the drool that pool to the side of my mouth. My index finger had a mind of its own when it dipped itself into the tear-drop of pre-cum oozing from his dick. I watched the thick white substance closely, my lips parting as my tongue darted out to lick my lips slowly. I wanted so badly to taste him. I looked up into his eyes that sized me down, waiting for my next choice of actions.

Damn, I couldn't contain myself. I just had to taste him. With a final glance at his juice, I let my mouth close around my finger as my eyes fell close in bliss. Oh hell yes! He tasted amazing, and I let him know it with the soft moan of approval from me as I sucked hard on my fingers.

Then, without hesitation I took the head in my mouth, sucking off the salty tasting pre-cum of my meal. I took him in deeper inch by inch, contracting my cheeks around his dick as I drew him more into me. I bask in the reaction I was getting out of him. Shit I was even gagging from the girth of him, even so when his ass started pumping into my mouth like it was a damn pussy. That didn't stop my greedy ass from my actions; I sucked him good 'til his ass couldn't even form a coherent phrase.

The tip of his dick was hitting against the back of my throat as I focused on my tasked at hand. Without using my hands I bobbed my head back and forth, sucking him like a damn professional. His dick was simply yummy and I didn't dare hide my voracity as I partook of him. I mostly enjoyed the loud groan he'd try and hide every time I contracted my cheek around his weakness. Shit, the man was _ah-mazingly_ scrumptious!

When his ass started to explode in my mouth I was determined to eat him all up. My saliva mixed with his juices as he shot his load into my eager mouth excited me. Some trickled down the side of my mouth since he did come a lot, but my ass was gluttonous! I used my fingers to wipe that shit off only to suck it off of my finger, basking in the pleasurable taste of him.

My taste buds were finally happy beyond explanation.

All I could have done after eating up his load was kneel there in front of his semi-hard cock with a glazed look coating my features. Mr. Sunshine wasn't having any of that though; he was prepared to give me all of him in more ways than just one.

I felt him grasp both of my arms and yank me back on the counter to sit in me sticky substance. I felt an air of satisfaction when he wobbled slightly, my actions before hand having an effect on him. I was pulled to the edge, my ass barely on the counter when the dick of his head brushed against my coochie's petals.

My tummy convulsed slightly from the simple action that brought such pleasure out of me. I couldn't keep my eyes open, not with the way he was teasing me with his girth. He would make his way home between my coochie's lips, only to pull out just as my moans grew louder.

Damn him and his smile. That smirk needed to be wiped the fuck off! I needed him now dammit! Moving forward to pull his lips into a breath-taking kiss, I prayed it would be enough distraction to get his cock in my hungry pussy. And trust me, it was.

I guided the head of his manhood into my pussy, enough to let my walls close in around him. He hissed in the kiss with approval, but I knew his teasing ass would want to pull out, just so I can beg my ass off. I probably would have gotten on my fucking knees just to beg for his entire dick. Imagine that!

I said I'd ride this sucker like a damn horse, and bet your ass I meant every word. I hopped on down off of the counter, moaning my ass off when he was buried deeply within me. His size stretched me beyond comprehension and I almost shed tears from a different part of my body. My eyes misted over since he was by far the biggest of them all.

But damn me if I didn't like this invasion. He grasped my waist so tight that I thought he was going to imprint his hands in me. I loved the way he shuddered and the incredulous look he had on, stunned at what I had done.

I worked my hips until it matched his thrusting, thrashing widely as he fucked me as if our life depended on it. And trust me when I say, it did! My dear coochie was not weeping tears of want, but tears of joy – joy of finally getting the sheer object of its sole desire! Aw shit, I couldn't speak well, his name, which I was crying out was getting drowned out by our moans.

I settled for 'Yasha', loving the way it rolled off of my tongue as he fucked me harder, faster until my coochie literally started making its own noise of pleasure. Shit, I was so damn wet that the swishing sounds only got louder and louder from his rhythmic movements in and out of it.

His lips sort out my boobs, sucking on them hard while making growing moans echo loudly in the process. I wouldn't be surprise if I could have been heard down town, over the loud blizzard of snow outside. That's how hard the fucker had me screamer and I welcomed it all too eagerly.

I didn't even think to flinch when he backed me up against the wall forcefully. The coldness was forgotten since my temperature was off the charts! I begin to even run from his cocky. Yes, I, Kagome running like a scared bitch. That's how good he was, working me by hitting all the right spots. I kept cumming like a damn broken pipe and still found myself begging for more release.

Inuyasha was having none of that; he held my ass steadily with one hand and my waist with the other as he thrust forcefully in me, jerking my body upwards like a damn rag doll.

Damn…. _Hmmmm_, just fucking damn this man.

My coochie's wall was squeezing his libido making his thrusting even more powerful as he tried to get past my added tightest. The kissing, the touching, grinding… it was all too much to handle but this was just what I ordered. I loved every second of it.

My eyes wanted to hide behind their lids but that silent look Inuyasha gave me just when he shot his loads deep within me hypnotized me. I was moaning all up in his face, watching his clouded orbs as he thrust lazily within me.

"I know you've been watching me."

His whisper against my ears made me shudder as he fucked me slowly now, his cum and mines mixing together as it trickled down my legs. I couldn't say anything, and even if I wanted to deny it the blush on my face was a dead give away.

But he smiled…

Trust me when I said I literally thought I would faint! My heart was pounding loudly against my ribcage, making me feel like I was hyperventilating.

After a few minutes of being stuck in that position, Inuyasha moved around until he was seated on a nearby chair, buried deep within me all the while.

He continued to smile at me, moving forward to kiss me softly. Oh boy, I melted right then and there and decided that I was not going to let this be a one time thing. If I had to figure out a whole new game plan to win his heart then so be it.

I guess I wasn't the only one thinking that way though since he challenged me to a one and one game of basketball. I quickly accepted, knowing fully well that I was not going to go easy on him, and I _was_ going to win.

"If I win, I get to take you out on a date."

I don't have to tell you my reaction do I? Ah, of course I do! I acted cool, damn straight I did, but Mr. Sunshine knew me better than he'd let on. He shifted slightly and I instantly felt him growing inside of me, stretching my sore pussy walls. Don't take that the wrong way though; the soreness was all welcomed with the way I know he could take me.

We fucked again, right there in the couch – this time I got to do all the work, riding him the only way I know how to. His face was screwed up into that pleasurable look I enjoyed seeing as he fondled my breast. I think he was a breast man, and the way he was loving up all on my breast made me happy.

I cannot begin to tell you how many times we fucked, or how many positions he took me from until the blizzard held up. All I know is that if it was for that same blizzard, I probably would have had to wait a longer time to get what I wanted from this man...

That event happened two months ago and Inuyasha and I have been going steady ever since. I did end up loosing that one on one match but even so, Inuyasha was positive my wish if I'd win would have probably been the same. Oh how right he was.

I'm still a part time worker at the Bowling Alley where Inuyasha is still a regular. Now and again I'd get shout at my relatives for leaving the counter unattended to go tend to matters with Inuyasha – that always got a good laugh out of me.

Though I've come to realize good looks runs in the family of Inuyasha Taisho ever since I noticed this younger guy, around my age started coming around with Inuyasha whom he told me was his younger cousin. Since I'm taken I can't very well try to hit up on him. I'd probably have to introduce him to my cousin or some friends…

Or perhaps maybe one of you girls would like a try? I'll be glad to give you directions…

**((…winks…))**

**The end!**

**This is just something I cooked up out of boredom… if it sucks then w/e xD**

**Either way, **_**Review**_**!!! ((grins and cough))**


End file.
